squadraspecialecobra11fandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Squadra speciale Cobra 11
Per suggerimenti, apprezzamenti, critiche, ecc ecc, vi prego di usare questa pagina, che aggiungerà il vostro intervento al fondo della mia pagina di discussione. Quando vi risponderò, dovrebbe arrivarvi una mail, se siete iscritti alla wiki! Su questa pagina lascio alcune delle domande che mi avete posto, quelle che a rigor di logica potreste porvi in molti! Ciaooo! Ciao Davide, ti faccio i miei complimenti, inanzittutto per aver creato questa wiki, ma anche per averla resa ricca di notizie con il tempo! Ogni giorno passo sempre di quà perchè è davvero FANTASTICA, e poi ci trovo anche gli episodi che in passato mi sono perso!! Continua così, sei grande! :) :Grazie mille! E' un grande lavoro ma ne vale la pena! Buona giornata, e grazie ancora per i complimenti! Davide Buone feste Davide! Inanzittutto vorrei farti gli auguri di Buon Anno e Buon Natale, anche se in ritardo. Poi, come in qualche discussione fa.. ti ripeto che è una Wiki davvero FANTASTICA, dove ogni giorno faccio sempre una visita ;-) Mi piacerebbe anche a me dare una mano, in modo che il tuo lavoro rimane meno "faticoso".. Anche se è una cosa piccola vorrei aggiornarti nella programmazione dicendoti che: il 4 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio Una vacanza da sogno e il 5 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio La seconda chance. In seguito, se ti và, potresti comunicare il link del film andato in onda il 26 dicembre alle ore 18.45 su Rai 2, ovvero "Luna di miele con i fantasmi" (con Erdogan Atalay e Tom Beck) ( http://www.rai.tv/dl/replaytv/replaytv.html#day=2011-12-26&ch=2&v=100747&vd=2011-12-26&vc=2 ) Spero di averti aiutato in qualche modo!! Buone feste e Grazie del lavoro che fai per noi!! :Grazie per gli auguri, che ovviamente contraccambio! I link per quel film non li metto perchè non c'entrano con Cobra 11, ma si trovano tranquillamente su internet. Buon proseguimento!--Cento93 21:04, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Problema ciao! innanzitutto volevo farti i complimenti e ringraziarti per il lavoro che stai facendo sulla wiki (in particolare dopo la chiusura di megavideo) e poi volevo segnalarti che c'è un problema nella visualizzazione di 72 Stunden Angst, in quanto dopo averlo scaricato si blocca al min. 31 circa.. {C {C se hai tempo e voglia potresti vedere qual'è il problema? grazie mille :)) :Purtroppo io non ho più gli episodi, quindi non posso ricaricarli. Mi spiace--Cento93 19:48, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Complimentoni!! :) Ciao a tutti, seguo molto questa Wikia di Cobra 11 e volevo semplicemente lasciare un mio segno di ringraziamento per tutto il lavoro che mettete per renderla ogni giorno migliore per questo fantastico telefilm! Cerco anche io ogni tanto di darmi da fare, ma su FB, con un a pagina dedicata al mitico Semir! Miraccomando continuate così!!! W Cobra 11! :) :Grazie per i complimenti! Te ne sono molto grato! --Cento93 09:57, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Testimone a Berlino Ciao Cento, la prima parte di questo episodio va in onda lunedì 30 aprile, non sabato 28, Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 non c'è sabato e domenica, c'è il Clown. Davide 14 19:42, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) :Avevo sbagliato! Corretto!--Cento93 20:34, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Possibile errore?? Riguardando la prima parte di stasera di "Testimone a Berlino", ho notato che quando Semir rivive gli ultimi istanti di vita di Chris e ricorda il punto di quando lui era attaccato all'elicottero ed esclama "Chris, NO!". Sbaglio o nell'episodio "Tania", Semir quando è aggrappato all'elicottero esclama "Chris, attento!"??? Possibile errore di doppiatori dei due episodi o mia distrazione?? Ciao a tutti!! Maro :E' possibile; si fa prima a far dire nuovamente una battuta di 2 secondi che non a ripescare il vecchio file audio, copiarlo, incollarlo ecc ecc. Dovrei verificare, ma è possibilissimo! Magari se trovo tempo lo faccio dopo, altrimenti domani! Se dovesse essere così inserisco la curiosità in "testimone a Berlino"!--Cento93 18:34, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ciao Maro, ho riguardato gli ultimi minuti di Tania, avevi ragione, Semir dice "Chris, attento!". Che memoria!! Davide 14 18:46, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Confermo!--Cento93 18:53, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh, l'ho notato solamente perchè in tedesco Semir esclama "Chris nein!" e quando ho visto l'episodio "Tania" ho notato subito la differenza di movimento di labbra... Presuppongo che quindi se ne siano accorti anche i produttori e abbiano modificato la battuta subito nell'episodio successivo "testimone a Berlino" :) ::E una buona memoria aiuta... ::Ah, comunque, sempre nell'episodio "Testimone a Berlino", si può notare che quando scortano il testimone all'inizio puntata e vengono trivellati di colpi in autostrada, la carrozeria della Bmw a volte compare danneggiata, mentre dopo compare solo con un finestrino rotto e la carrozzeria intatta :) ::Piccole sottigliezze! XD ::Comunque continuate così, state facendo un ottimo lavoro!! :) ::Maro :::Danke! Visto che hai questo spirito di osservazione così acuto aggiungi pure sulle pagine delle curiosità o degli errori! Buon pomeriggio!--Cento93 13:54, mag 1, 2012 (UTC) Informazione Ciao Cento, volevo sapere se tu o qualche collaboratore del sito potrebbe mettere stagione 4 in download o se sai qualche sito dove trovarla disponibile, (siccome è l'ultima stagione che mi manca in italiano) ho anche cercato su vari siti e torrent ma niente. grazie Michael :Ciao! Sinceramente, ti rispondo che l'upload delle stagioni vecchie non è tra la "to do list". Potresti provare a registrarle quando ritorneranno in onda su RaiDue! --Cento93 20:17, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao a tutti, se vi può interessare sul sito TV Underground (http://tvunderground.org.ru) ci sono tutti gli episodi di tutte le stagioni in tedesco e in francese. Io li sto scaricando in francese. In Italiano ce n'è solo una e mi pare sia la prima. L'unica scocciatura è che li devi scaricare con e-mule, che è lentissimo. :Ciao --Dolly67 22:33, mag 4, 2012 : wupload Ciao mi insegnereste come scaricare gli episodi con wupload gatis???? ☻ ©semircobra32 #Wupload non funziona più!--Cento93 17:36, mag 5, 2012 (UTC) canzone Ciao qualcuno saprbbe dirmi la canzone all' inizio dell episodio amaton nemico di quelle auto di lusso?? :Purtroppo no, mi spiace!--Cento93 17:19, mag 7, 2012 (UTC) CENTO SAPRESTI DOVE POSSO VEDERE L' EPISODIO AMATO NEMICO ANCHE SOLO LA PARTE INIZIALE??? :Per ora da nessuna parte!--Cento93 15:30, mag 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao, potete trovare l'episodio 26x09 Amato nemico su TV underground, al seguente link: : http://tvunderground.org.ru/index.php?show=episodes&sid=43058 in francese, oppure in tedesco. In quale punto esattamente si trova la canzone che ti interessava? Ciao-- Dolly67 21:59, mag 8, 2012 : la canzone e all' inizio...mi potresti dire ome si chiama l' episodio in francese perche ce ne sono taNTI ciaooooo -- SEMIRCOBRA32 Ciao, in francese, l'episodio 26x09, che trovi cliccando sulla stagione 26, ed è l'ultimo episodio, si intitola: "Le mauvais Choix", non puoi sbagliare. Ma la primissima canzone è "Four minutes" di Madonna e Justin Timberlake, che trovi nella sezione musica dell'episodio 26x9 di questa Wiki, c'è già il link. Ciao Dolly67 16:48, mag 9, 2012 Giochi Ciao a tutti, qualcuno saprebbe dirmi come sono i giochi di Cobra 11? Nel senso, si può scendere dalla macchina e usare il personaggio (per esempio Semir) e usare le armi come per GTA oppure si deve solo guidare? :Purtroppo io non ti so aiutare! Non ci ho mai giocato! Comunque credo sia simile a GTA!--Cento93 17:31, mag 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, grazie! Se qualcuno lo sa può rispondere per favore? Grazie!! :Ciao. Io ho qualche gioco di Cobra 11, e ti posso dire che sei sempre e solo in macchina. Cioe, non hai possibilità di abbandonare l'auto di servizio. Fai delle diversi missioni: Inseguire auto, sparare, arrestare i delinquenti... -Toni1993- :Grazie, ma non si può scendere neanche un attimo per vedere il personaggio, o si può ma non nelle missioni? : L'assalto Ciao cento senti volevo dirti se metteresti il linck dove poter vedere l' episodio l'assalto grazie semircobra32 :Ciao, credo proprio di sì, nel template Cento ha scritto "in arrivo"!! Davide 14 16:31, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) :si lo so pero credo che sia il dowloand :cento ce la possibilita di vederlo??? :semircobra32 ::Ciao, scusa se ti rispondo ancora io, ma nella stagione 28, Cento ha messo il link del download, ma ha anche scritto "in arrivo" nella sezione "Streaming". Davide 14 18:56, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) Download tedesco Il link per scaricare Das zweite Leben è lo stesso per Bad Bank utenti Cento,quanti utenti ci sono su questa wikia????? :Gli utenti non si iscrivono alla wikia, ma a wikia. Quindi non lo so!--Cento93 17:32, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ciao, siamo in 30, per avere più informazioni (per esempio quante modifiche abbiamo fatto o a quale gruppo apparteniamo) vai qua: http://it.squadraspecialecobra11.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale%3AUtenti. Gli amministratori in questa wikia sono 3 (Cento93, Emilianothebest90, Toni1993), se vuoi avere loro informazioni vai qua: http://it.squadraspecialecobra11.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale%3AUtenti%2Fsysop. Spero di esserti stato di aiuto, buon pomeriggio!! Davide 14 09:07, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) pagina iniziale Cento sulla pagina iniziale ce scritto che su axn stannno andando in onda gli episodi con chris,sbagliato perche stanno andando in onda quelli con ben..... semircobra32 :Corretto!--Cento93 08:41, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) Titolo e data ep.29 x 04 (... "Und Action!") Ciao Cento,ho letto in una rivista di programmi tv che l'episodio 29x04( cioè "... Und Action!" ) è confermato per il 20 giugno e si intitola "Ciak si gira! ", quindi per fortuna la pausa d'episodi inediti di questa settimana è stata in parte giustificata. :Ciao Cento, ho modificato il titolo del template per un errore di battitura, devo anche rinominare la pagina o vuoi aspettare di vedere il titolo nell'elenco della programmazione Rai? Grazie, buon pomeriggio!! Davide 14 11:33, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Grazie ad entrambi! Anche il 27 niente episodi comunque!--Cento93 15:26, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Prego, figurati!! Sai perchè ci sono queste pause con gli inediti? Davide 14 15:34, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, purtroppo non lo so!--Cento93 17:47, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, grazie lo stesso!! Davide 14 08:10, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) ciak si gira perche e stata cancelaa questa pagina??????????????????????????????' :La pagina "Und Action! / Ciak, si gira", che era stata creata da un utente ed il suo contenuto era "Ciao", è stata cancellata perché Cento aveva già rinominato la pagina "Und Action!" in "Und Action! / Ciak, si gira!". Ciao!! Davide 14 18:54, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) pagina iniziale Ciao Cento vedi che sulla pagina iniziale dove ce la programmazione di rtl in germania ce scritto un testimone scomodo che e andato in onda ieri ora ci devi mettere quello che verra semircobra32 CIAOOO Ciao a tutti ragazzi mi sono iscritto adesso a questa wikia....ho visto che ce un utente semircobra32 e vorrei dirgli che i tui video di you tube sono belli anche se ti hanno chuiso il canale ma ho visto che li hai ricaricati;con le immagini di questa stagione di cobra 11!!! ciao cento e complimentiii cento94 Graziee. benvenuto su questa wikia spero che ti piaccia se hai bisogno di qualcosa contattami ciao semircobra32 :Ma proprio con questo username ti dovevi registrare?--Cento93 18:09, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) wikia semircobra23 sei tu che gestisci la wikia?? SI; sono il vice capo....io mi occupo un po di tutto di questa wikia :Comunque la wiki la gestisco io, e Semircobra non è il vice di niente! GLi unici collaboratori nominati amministratori sono Emiliano e Toni.--Cento93 12:52, giu 21, 2012 (UTC)